


50 Sentences: Justin and Austin

by Diary



Series: 50 Sentences [2]
Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: 50 Sentences, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Family, Friendship, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences: Justin and Austin

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ugly Betty.

#01 – Motion

Austin rolls his eyes, and then, with one swift motion, stands and announces, “I'd like to nominate Justin for the role of Puck.”

#02 – Cool

Justin's consensus of the new boy is: Austin is a stupid boy who thinks he's much cooler than he actually is.

#03 – Young

One day, when he's older, he's going to look back and wonder how he missed all the signs for so long.

#04 – Last

Raising his coke can and grinning the grin Justin hates so much, Austin says, “Here's to the last one standing.”

#05 – Wrong

Austin's stupid smile and his habit of grinning did things to Justin's stomach, and he knew it was wrong for a smile or grin to cause such a reaction.

#06 – Gentle

When Austin was gentle in his interactions with Aunt Betty, Justin realised he might just have to accept, romantic competitor with an overly-cocky grin aside, Austin was actually a pretty decent guy.

#07 – One

“I'm the one who gets to kiss her,” Justin says, and Austin doesn't respond right away.

#08 – Thousand

They argue over which version of One Thousand and One Nights is the best.

#09 – King

It turns out, at fifteen, Justin was the King of the Nile, add a 'de'.

#10 – Learn

Eventually, Justin and Lily learned to accept the fact Austin believed in such things as government-controlled vampire assassins and shamans with real powers and thought planning how to steal holy water from a church baptismal fountain was a perfectly reasonable thing to do.

#11 – Blur

Everything was blurry when he saw Austin and Lily kissing.

#12 – Wait

Some part of him screams for the universe to slow down and wait while he comes to the realisation neither he or Austin have any interest in kissing Lily.

#13 – Change

Everything changes when he finds himself kissing Austin.

#14 - Command

He tries to command the universe to start making sense again, but it hasn't been listening ever since it had Austin walk into the class for the first time.

#15 – Hold

They hold hands, and he's amazed at how different it is to do it with someone other than his family and his female friends.

#16 – Need

A need to speak to Austin is his only excuse for the awkward voicemail he finds himself leaving.

#17 - Vision

Tapping her glasses, Aunt Betty says, “Justin, honey, even I could see it.”

#18 – Attention

He tries not to pay attention to Austin's smiles.

#19 – Soul

“But my immortal soul is endanger,” Austin insists when they tell him they will be calling his father should he try to put his 'steal holy water from the baptismal fountain' plan into action.

#20 – Picture

“I want a picture,” Lily insists after they tell her, and Austin slings an arm over Justin's shoulder with a grin.

#21 – Fool

The thought they're both complete idiots comes to mind when he looks back on their foolish behaviour.

#22 – Mad

When Austin appears and talks about the three of hanging out, he's so mad he almost kicks the chair.

#23 – Child

“I've threatened to call child protective services if they do anything too embarrassing,” Justin says, “but knowing my family, that probably isn't going to stop them.”

 #24 – Now

Bobby knows, and Justin wonders what happened now.

#25 – Shadow

Justin is convinced Austin planned the whole 'appearing out of the shadows' thing.

#26 – Goodbye

“He didn't even say goodbye,” Lily sadly comments, and Justin realises he and Austin both owe her an apology for many things.

#27 – Hide

His family taught him never to hide the important things, and so, when everyone starts dancing, he takes a breath, stands up, and offers his hand.

#28 – Fortune

Remembering how freaked out Austin got when the class ordered Chinese food and Austin got a fortune he interpreted to mean he was going to be run over by a train, Justin grabs Austin’s fortune cookie, ignores Austin’s protests and his grandfather’s look, and opens it.

#29 – Safe

“Hey, buddy, I just want you to know that, no matter what happens in the world, your mama and the rest of us are always going to try our best to give you a safe place to be,” Bobby tells him.

#30 – Ghost

“That's not a ghost picture; it's something anyone with Photoshop could make,” Justin says.

#31 – Book

“Someone could write a book about everything your family's been involved in,” an awestruck Austin declares.

#32 – Eye

The fact he wasn’t able to properly categorise the colour of Austin's eyes bothered Justin.

#33 – Never

Austin talks about playing basketball and making bets with his dad on football games, and Justin realises he's never going to have a male friend who doesn't eventually turn out like Randy.

#34 – Sing

Visibly squirming under their glares, Austin says, “I'm just saying, she has a tendency to avoid words in her songs.”

#35 – Sudden

To say the kiss was sudden would be an understatement; Justin was still trying to accept he wasn't interested in Lily in such a way and so many other things.

#36 – Stop

He didn't want to stop the kiss.

#37 – Time

But he needed time.

#38 – Wash

“I have my own bathroom, making my teenage life now complete,” he tells Austin.

#39 – Torn

Everyone's always known since he was two, never mind the one girlfriend he had, and he was happy when he thought he and Lily could date; it's who he is, but he would have appreciated it if he'd been able to prove people wrong, for once.

#40 – History

“There was a boy in my last drama class,” Austin quietly tells him, “and eventually, I had to leave the class.”

#41 – Power

Justin has to grudgingly admit the new boy gives a powerful performance.

#42 – Bother

“This is about me liking sports,” Austin repeats before saying, “look, I'm sorry that Randy guy was a jerk, but I just like hanging out with you and Lily; that isn't going to change, and if me talking about sports bothers you so much, I'll try not to.”

#43 – God

Justin's never been religious like his grandfather, but he sits down and asks, “Grandpa, do you think me and Austin are wrong and God is going to send us to Hell?”

#44 – Wall

“Mijo, if I somehow end up in Heaven and you or your mami or aunt end up somewhere else, I swear to you I'll find some way to break down the wall separating us, but the God I know, no, would never send any of us to such a place.”

#45 – Naked

Wondering how many pictures of supposedly supernatural things Austin has, Justin says, “It's a tree branch, not a naked pixie."

#46 – Drive

“Mom, when I said we were going driving, I literally meant that we were going to get in the car, drive around the city, maybe stop for some ice-cream, and then, come back home; please, stop assuming I'm going to do the same things you did at my age.”

#47 – Harm

“There's no harm in making sure you're aware of the potential consequences.”

#48 – Precious

“Although, I'll always be thankful for my precious baby.”

#49 – Hunger

His grandpa nods in approval when Austin wolfs down food after his basketball game.

#50 – Believe

If he has any lingering doubts, seeing Austin extended the hand with the bracelet to take his hand containing the other bracelet makes Justin believe this is right, and everything will be okay once they start dancing.


End file.
